Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier.   Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.  Yaoi/Lemon
1. Prologue

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon veut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

Prologue

J'avance dans le domaine d'Asgard, à la recherche du guerrier divin qui portait un des sept saphirs d'Odin. Mais...il n'y a rien autour de moi...rien à part de la glace et de la neige. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner ! J'entends encore la voix de Shura dans ma tête ! Je lui ai promis de toujours tout faire pour protéger Athéna, et je le ferai ! Je m'arrête de marcher...ai-je rêvé ? Non, je suis sur d'avoir entendu quelqu'un siffler. Mais, il n'y a personne autour de moi. J'avance vers une cascade gelée. J'entends encore ce sifflement, suivit de plusieurs grognements. Je lève la tête vers le sommet de la cascade. Je vois un forme de dessiner, entourée de plusieurs autres ombres. C'est lui ? Le guerrier divin que je dois affronter ? Il siffle encore, on m'attaque, je me retourne...des loups ? Je contre-attaque, et m'en débarrasse sans problème. J'entends un petit cri, je lève les yeux, je ne vois pas à quoi il ressemble mais je peux dire qu'il a l'air énervé. Il crie:

-Jing ! Massacre-le !

Il siffle encore, un loup bleu gris avec une cicatrice en forme de lune sur le sommet de la tête s'avance, suivit de plusieurs autres. Incroyable, ils lui obéissent totalement. J'attaque, et me débarrasse d'eux.

-Jing ! Recule !

Le loup bleu gris recule avec ses compagnons. Je lève les yeux, il vient de sauter du haut de la cascade, sa manière de sauter ressemble à celle d'un loup. Quand il arrive, il s'agenouilla près d'un loup que je viens de terrasser et le caresse doucement. Il serre les poings et se relève en me regardant, il porte un masque, je ne peux donc dire à quoi il ressemble. Sa voix s'élève encore, froide et pleine de colère:

-Je vais te faire payer d'avoir tué mes loups !

-Tu pensais vraiment pour te débarrasser de moi avec des loups ?

-Tu vas payer pour avoir terrassé mes compagnons ! Tu viens te tuer mes seuls amis !

Il relève son casque, je cesse de respirer un instant. Il est beau, même très beau. Son visage est d'un beau blanc laiteux, ses yeux couleur ambre, ses longs cheveux bleu ciel. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, il a l'air légèrement plus jeune mais il doit avoir juste un an de moins que moi. Mais...ses beaux traits son ravagés par la colère et le chagrin, ce sont également les seules émotions qui pulsent son cosmos en ce moment...il brille d'amour pour ses loups, et de tristesse de les voir morts. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine et déclara:

-Je suis Fenrir du loup, guerrier divin d'epsilon !

Fenrir ? Cela fait penser à «loup». D'ailleurs tout en lui me fait penser à un loup des neiges.

-Je suis Shiryu, chevalier de bronze du dragon.

...Le combat commence, nous nous acharnons l'un sur l'autre. Ses crocs et ses griffes sont redoutables. Il dit qu'il ne se bat pas pour la terre...au contraire, il semble la détester...pourquoi ? Soudain, la vérité éclate. Il a vu ses parents se faire tuer quand il avait six ans, les personnes qui se disaient leurs amis les avait abandonner au lieu de leur prêter main forte. Se sont des loups qui l'ont sauvé. Depuis, il vit avec eux en parfait harmonie. Ces animaux sauvages sont sa seule famille, les seules êtres qui l'ont aimé et protéger depuis la disparition de ses parents. Parmi eux, son meilleur ami n'est autre que ce loup bleu gris, qui semble répondre au nom de Jing. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent mais...s'il ne ressent rien pour l'humanité...si la fin du monde ne lui fait rien...alors il ne mérite pas ma compassion, juste...mon mépris.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix...j'ai déclenché une avalanche. C'était le seul moyen d'en finir. Pourquoi les choses se sont-elles passées ainsi ? Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, son saphir était à ses côtés. Je l'ai pris et j'ai cherché Fenrir des yeux...Jing était la bas, avec deux autres loups...ils creusaient. Soudain, ils l'ont sorti de la neige...Jing lui léchait le visage et les deux autres lui donnaient des coups de pattes. Mais il ne réagissait pas...C'était trop tard. Son étoile et son cosmos s'étaient éteint. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je me suis senti si mal devant ce spectacle...devant son malheur. Malgré tout j'ai de la compassion pour lui, il a tant souffert. J'aurai aimé mieux le connaître, devenir ami avec lui. Mais cela ne sera jamais possible. Tout est déjà fini pour ce jeune guerrier loup...

_**A suivre**_


	2. Excursion

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Excursion

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon veut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_ Lehna: Dommage que tu n'es pas vu le chapitre Asgard des Chevaliers du Zodiaque, Fenrir est vraiment mignon à croquer ^^ ! Enfin, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Jessi-k94: Bah logiquement, ce sera Fenrir le uke dans ce couple, après tout c'est lui qui a vécu loin de la civilisation pendant des années ^^. Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

Chapitre 1. Excursion

Trois ans...trois ans que la guerre contre Hadès était terminée et que tous étaient revenus à la vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu revoir Shura, combien de duels d'escrime n'avons-nous pas fait depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés ? Je me le demande. Il parait que les guerriers divins d'Asgard aussi sont revenus à la vie, pourtant, ils ne se sont jamais montrés. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus...et je dois dire que ça m'intrigue. Bref, je suis retourné vivre aux Cinq Pics depuis peu, et Shunreï et moi sommes fiancés depuis quatre mois environ, le mariage devrait avoir lieu en début d'été. Tout le Sanctuaire y ait convié, ainsi que le Sanctuaire sous-marin et les Enfers...mais je dois sire que j'ai bien envie d'inviter aussi les guerriers divins d'Asgard, ainsi que les princesses Freya et Hilda. J'en ai déjà parlé à Maitre Dohko, il pense que c'est une excellente idée, que ce serait parfait pour la paix. Il a dit qu'il irait en parler à Athéna. J'attends la réponse en ce moment même. Shunrei boit son thé en face de moi, elle semble heureuse. Cela me fait sourire, je suis heureux aussi, bientôt nous serons unis pour la vie. Juste à ce moment, je vois Dohko entrer. Il sourit.

-Athéna est d'accord pour que tu ailles à Asgard. Déclare-t-il.

A cette nouvelle, un large sourire s'étend sur mon visage. J'espère ainsi pouvoir resserrer les liens entre le domaine sacré d'Odin et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je me lève et vais faire mes bagages, si je veux y être le plus vite possible, je dois partir maintenant. J'embrasse Shunrei, salue mon maitre et m'en vais. Une fois dans l'avion, je laisse mes souvenirs dérivés, je me souviens de mon combat contre Fenrir...je me demande ce qu'il est devenu...est-il resté avec les autres guerriers ? Est-il retourné vivre avec ses loups ? M'en veut-il toujours d'avoir tué ses loups ? Je me demande à quoi il ressemble maintenant...il a du grandir...mais...je cligne des yeux et me passe une main sur le visage...pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui d'un seul coup ? C'est vrai qu'il m'a beaucoup touché avec sa tristesse et sa rancoeur envers les hommes qui l'ont abandonné étant enfant...mais...pas au point que je n'ai que lui en tête. Je soupire et ferme les yeux...je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Lorsque je m'éveille, l'avion commence déjà à entamer sa descente. Je m'étire lorsque l'appareil se pose à terre et je descends. Je récupère mes bagages et me dirige vers le Sanctuaire d'Asgard. Il fait toujours aussi froid ici...j'ai bien fait de mettre un manteau. J'avance doucement, peu à peu, la ville laisse place à une forêt enneigée. J'essaie de me repérer mais ce n'est pas évident...normal vu que je ne suis pas venu ici depuis trois ans. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de marche, je commence à ressentir les cosmos des guerriers en train de s'entrainer surement. J'arrive devant deux gardes qui me barrent la route, je demande à être introduit auprès des princesses Hilda et Freya. D'un air méfiant, ils me conduisent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Les demoiselles sont la, Freya sourit en me voyant et Hilda semble gênée d'un seul coup...à ses côtés se tient Siegfried, il semble choqué de ma présence en ces lieux.

-Sois le bienvenu chevalier du dragon ! Me salut poliment Freya. Que nous veux-tu ?

-Je suis venu vous portez une invitation.

-Pour quoi ?

Sans rien dire, je m'avance et tends l'enveloppe à la jeune femme. Elle l'ouvre et lit, elle se met à sourire avant de tendre la lettre à sa sœur. Celle-ci, après lecture, se met à réfléchir avant de sourire et de déclarer:

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Cela me ferai plaisir de revoir Athéna. Ajoute Freya.

-...Mais, tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra pour...

-Vous étiez manipulée princesse. Dis-je. Ce n'ait pas de votre faute et Athéna vous a depuis longtemps pardonné.

Hilda me regarde un instant avant de se mettre à sourire puis elle se tourne vers Siegfried et déclare:

-Que dirais-tu qu'on aille tous ensemble au mariage de ce jeune homme ?

-Cela me semble être une très bonne idée Altesse...néanmoins...je doute que tous les guerriers divins puissent venir.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Fenrir ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps.

-Ah oui...c'est vrai...a quand remonte la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu ?

-Il est venu passé une journée ici avec sa meute...il y a un an.

Hilda grimace et Freya a un sourire d'excuse envers moi qui suis complètement effaré, Fenrir ne vit plus au domaine sacré ? Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je veux vraiment qu'il vienne.

-Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez. Demandais-je.

-Et bien...Commença Freya. Si tu le veux bien. Il est dans la forêt avec sa meute. Tu devrais le trouver dans une des grottes au alentour de son ancienne demeure. Il y allait souvent autrefois.

Je hoche la tête et me lève. On m'indique une chambre ou je pourrai poser mes affaires. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers la forêt pour aller chercher le guerrier du loup. J'avance sur le sentier tranquillement, je regarde autour de moi...le paysage est beau. Je souris. Soudain, j'arrive près d'un ravin, je regarde en bas...je ne vois même pas le fond. Je décide de le longer afin de trouver un moyen de traverser, car je crois bien, d'après les indications de Freya que la demeure des Fenrir se trouve la bas. Je continue d'avancer sans rien dire...quand soudain...un hurlement me fait sursauter et perdre l'équilibre, je glisse, le bord du ravin se brise sous mon poids...je tombe. Le trou noir.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Retrouvailles

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Retrouvailles

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 2. Retrouvailles

J'ouvre doucement les yeux en gémissant, j'ai mal à la tête mais je me sens étrangement bien. Je regarde autour de moi...une grotte ? Je pose ma main sur mon front...je sens quelque chose...un bandage ? J'en ai un aussi au bras droit...et bien celui la en aura vu des vertes et des pas mures au cour de ma vie...je regarde sur le côté, il y a une espèce de petit tas de feuille étalé...je remarque que moi aussi je suis étalé sur un tas dans ce genre. Avec une couverture en peau de d'ours sur moi...c'est agréable...c'est chaud. Une sorte de bois d'arbre taillé en rond contenant de l'eau avec un mouchoir en tissu posé à côté. Je me demande qui peut bien vivre ici...je sursaute en entendant un grognement, je me tourne vers l'entrée de la grotte, je vois un loup bleu-gris avec une cicatrice en forme de lune sur le haut de la tête, assit en train de grogner en montrant les crocs. Il me semble le connaître...attendez...ça y est ! Cela me revient ! Jing ! Le meilleurs ami de Fenrir ! Mais...mais alors, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je me trouve dans sa grotte en ce moment même ? J'entends une voix douce et viril retentir:

-Calme toi Jing, dans son état cela m'étonnerait qu'il puisse nous faire du mal, et sans armure en plus.

Sitôt cette phrase prononcée, le loup s'arrêta de grogner. Et puis, un jeune homme entra dans la grotte, le visage impassible. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant. C'est...c'est vrai lui ? Il a un peu changé...ses traits se sont un peu creusés, sa peau toujours aussi blanche, ses yeux d'ambres ne brillent plus de colère, ses cheveux bleus ciel sont maintenant longs jusqu'à ses genoux...il est encore plus beau qu'autrefois. Il a quoi...seize ans ? Moi j'en ai dix-sept. Je me redresse doucement en tentant de ne pas prendre appuie sur mon bras droit. Sans rien dire, il s'assit près de moi, m'enlève le bandage autour de mon front, trempe le mouchoir en tissu dans l'eau et le pose sur mon front. Je frissonne...ses doigts sont froids mais...infiniment doux.

-...Fenrir ? C'est bien toi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui. Répond-il. Pour répondre à ta prochaine question, je t'ai trouvé inconscient en bas du ravin, tu as fait une sacré chute...mais tu sembles avoir la tête plus solide que je ne le pensais, ton crane n'est même pas fracturé. N'empêche que...pour un chevalier divin t'es pas très dégourdi.

-Si ton loup ne m'avait pas fait sursauter en hurlant aussi.

Fenrir hausse les épaules et termine de nettoyer ma blessure avant de refaire mon bandage et de prodiguer les mêmes soins à mon bras. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire quand il finit il me regarde et demande:

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Qu...

-Pour que tu te rendes dans le territoire des loups il fallait bien que ce soit moi que tu cherches.

-En fait...c'est la princesse Freya qui m'envoie.

-Et bien ?

-Et bien...on célèbre...mon mariage dans peu et j'invite les guerriers d'Asgard, je suis venu te trouver pour t'inviter aussi.

Fenrir me regarde les sourcils froncés.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas être avec des humains.

-Je sais mais tu ne peux pas non plus rester toute ta vie couper du monde.

Fenrir ne dit rien pendant un moment et finit par soupirer en disant qu'il est d'accord mais qu'il emmènerait Jing avec lui, cela ne me dérange pas. Son regard dérive vers l'extérieur, il semble songeur.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Pas grand chose. Tu devrais te reposer, tes blessures ne sont pas grave, tu pourras repartir demain pour le Sanctuaire d'Asgard.

J'hausse un sourcil...bizarre, il avait pourtant vraiment l'air perturbé par quelque chose. Je finis par hausser les épaules et me recouche. Je suis si bien...je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Je me réveille le lendemain, le soleil se lève, je tourne la tête, je vois Fenrir endormit sur le tas de feuilles à mes côtés, une peau d'ours en guise de couverture et Jing endormi sous son bras. Je souris devant cette vision incroyablement mignonne. Je reste à les regarder jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les paupières du jeune homme loup bouger, puis se soulever. Il se redresse en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ami à quatre pattes et me regarde.

-Bonjour. Dis-je.

-...Bonjour. Répond-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Il s'étire et sort de son lit improvisé, il se dirige vers une pierre sur laquelle se trouve un autre rond en bois, il en sort quelque chose. Il me tend trois longs morceaux de viande. Je les prends et le regarde.

-Bon appétit. Se contente-t-il de dire.

Je le voix manger un morceau de viande, je me mets à manger aussi, c'est plutôt bon. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner sans rien dire, à un moment, Jing s'éveille et s'étire, Fenrir sourit et lui tend quelques morceaux de viande que le loup mange avec plaisir. Je les regarde sans rien dire...ils ont l'air très complice tous les deux...un peu comme moi et les autres chevaliers divins. Je termine mon repas et regarde dehors, il fait plutôt beau. Je me lève et vais voir dehors, j'ai assez de force pour marcher de devrai pouvoir rentrer au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui. Soudain, je sens comme une odeur de souffre...derrière j'entends Fenrir grogner, il vient me rejoindre, les mâchoires crispées.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

-Une bande d'abrutis de seconde zone a élu domicile la bas, au pied de la montagne, ils ont construit une espèce d'usine pour fabriquer du fer. Ils me mettent la haine à un point...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils déboisent la forêt pour étendre leur usine et n'hésitent à tuer tous les animaux qui passent un peu trop près de chez eux à leur goût.

Ah...je comprends. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans cette forêt, il est donc normal qu'il la considère comme sa maison...je comprends que cela l'énerve de voir sa maison se faire détruire comme ça. Je le regarde à la dérober...je vois dans son regard qu'il est près à tout pour arrêter tout cela.

-Et de plus...Continue-t-il. Ils utilisent des armes qui ont le dont de rendre les animaux complètement fous...on est obligé de les abattre pour éviter quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais quoi dire. Il a l'air vraiment en colère. Il finit par soupirer et me dit qu'il va me raccompagner au domaine sacré, je me laisse diriger. Une fois arrivés, il me salut d'un mouvement de tête et repart. Je regarde un instant l'endroit ou il a disparu avant de rentrer dans le Sanctuaire. Freya semblait inquiète, j'ai du passer au moins une demie-heure à la rassurer. Je décide de rester pour la journée, histoire de me reposer encore un peu avant de rentrer aux Cinq Pics.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Intervention

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Intervention

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_ Lehna: Tes compliments me font rougir...( Kanon: Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, elle est toute rouge ! ; Karha: Tais-toi !) en tout cas, merci de suivre ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.

Jessi-k94: Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre ^^. Mais non ! Je ne dirai rien moi même ! Sinon ça gâcherait le suspens ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Chapitre 3. Intervention

NDA: Au fait, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les POV...je ne m'en sortais vraiment pas...je suis désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Shiryu regardait la cascade de Rozan, assis sur la falaise ou se trouvait toujours son maitre avant, il méditait, cet endroit avait toujours eu le don de le détendre et de lui permettre de faire le vide. Un mois était passé depuis son retour d'Asgard, son esprit était plutôt...tourmenté depuis son retour...finalement, il avait vraiment bien fait d'y aller, car sans cela, il n'aurait certainement pas pu pressentir la menace qui approchait...il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas...mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution...il devrait peut être aller au Sanctuaire et en parler directement à Athéna, ou même au Grand Pope...mais il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un car plus les jours défilaient plus le malaise grandissait. Personne au domaine sacré d'Odin ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit...sauf Fenrir, car le dragon avait l'intime conviction que c'était cela qui avait tant perturbé le jeune homme loup...avoir été élevé parmi les animaux de la forêt avait développé son sixième sens à l'extrême et donc, il pouvait facilement sentir quand une menace approchait.

Shiryu se leva et rentra, le jour commençait à décliner à l'horizon, le lendemain, il partirait pour le Sanctuaire afin de prévenir Athéna. Shunreï l'accueillit d'un sourire avant de replonger dans le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le dragon la regarda un instant en souriant...cinq moi...dans cinq mois, ils seraient enfin unis pour la vie et sans crainte de guerre entre les marinas, les spectres et les chevaliers...et ils devaient cette paix à la mise en couple de Kanon avec Rhadamanthe (Non, jamais je ne les mettrai avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est au dessus de mes forces, ils vont si bien ensemble que je ne veux pas les séparer), Saga qui s'était mis en couple avec...deux personnes vivant aux Enfers (je dis pas les noms de suite ce sera le sujet d'une histoire à venir), Hyoga avec Isaak et enfin Io qui avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Charon (Ne dit-on pas que tous les gouts sont dans la nature ?) le jour de la signature du traité de non-agression entre les trois royaumes. Tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas ce constant sentiment de malaise qui persistait.

Shunreï ferma son livre et alla préparer le repas du soir. Shiryu en profita pour aller préparer ses valises pour le Sanctuaire, il y resterait probablement quelques jours. Il en parla avec sa fiancée qui accepta de le laisser partir à condition qu'il soit prudent bien sur...franchement comme s'il risquait quelque chose au Sanctuaire...

Le lendemain, Shiryu se trouvait dans l'avion l'emmenant en Grèce. Il regardait par le hublot, le paysage défilait devant ses yeux maintenant guéris. Il eut un petit sourire, même si parfois le fait de voir est un handicap, il était merveilleux de pouvoir contempler à loisir la magnificence de cette planète. Il poussa un faible soupir avant de s'endormir profondément en attendant la fin du voyage...une magnifique chevelure bleu ciel et de très beaux yeux dorés hantant ses rêves.

Il se réveilla quand l'appareil entama sa descente. Une fois dehors, il s'étira et marcha jusqu'au Sanctuaire, ce qui faisait une sacré trotte. Il arriva quand le soleil commença à décliner. Il fit accueillit par Mü et Aldébaran qui le prit dans ses bras...l'espace d'un instant le dragon se demanda si le taureau voulait le tuer ou non...il monta, il n'y avait personne dans la maison des gémeaux mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que les deux frangins avaient élu domicile aux Enfers. Temple du Cancer...Angelo était occupé à tripoté Camus qui salua le dragon d'un vague signe de main (rien à voir avec la fic «Entre vie et mort» ou «mon ange» la ils ne sont pas mariés). Temple du lion Aiolia était en train de compter fleurette avec Shaka qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Temple de la balance, Dohko salua son élève qui posa ses bagages dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Temple du scorpion, Milo se chauffait avec Aphrodite. Temple du sagittaire, Aioros était assis contre un pilier tenant Shura entre ses jambes, le capricorne se leva pour prendre son protégé dans ses bras avant de retourner près de son amant (eux aussi seront le sujet de ma prochaine fic mais on verra ça plus tard). Enfin, le temple d'Athéna. La déesse accueillit son chevaliers les bras grands ouverts, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu...depuis l'incident avec Saga un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt.

-Shiryu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose de grave à Asgard.

Athéna perdit son sourire. Comment ça quelque chose de grave ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'en ai le sentiment depuis que j'y suis allé le mois dernier.

-Mais ne serons-nous donc jamais tranquille...Marmonna la déesse. Que veut Hilda maintenant ?

-Elle ? Rien, je ne pense pas que la menace vienne du domaine sacré. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont conscient de rien la bas.

-C'est étrange...nous devrions aller la bas afin de nous assurer que tout va bien.

-Je pense aussi.

-Nous partirons demain.

Ainsi, Athéna prit sa décision et Shiryu redescendit vers le temple de son maitre.

Le lendemain matin, Athéna se trouvait dans un avion avec Shiryu, Dohko qui avait grogné d'être séparé de Shion, Camus, Angelo qui bécotait son amant, Shura et Aioros qui tentait de rassurer son amant très inquiet pour sa déesse. Les autres étaient restés au Sanctuaire. Le jet filait comme la vent et Saori dut reconnaître que le dragon avait raison tout comme les autres chevaliers à bord, plus ils approchaient d'Asgard plus le sentiment de malaise qu'ils ressentaient grandissait. Il devint extrêmement fort quand l'appareil se posa sur le sol enneigé. Une fois au domaine sacré, ils exposèrent les faits à Hilda, Freya et les guerriers divins, sauf Fenrir qui n'était pas la comme tout le monde s'en doute. Les chevaliers et la déesse furent étonnés quand les habitants du domaine sacré déclarèrent qu'eux aussi avaient ce malaise et qu'ils savaient que cela venait de l'usine construite au pied de la montagne. S'ils le savaient...pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait ?

-Parce qu'il nous fallait des preuves. Et nous les avons maintenant. Répondit Freya.

Ainsi, ils purent aller à l'usine dés lors, avec leurs preuves...le fait que la forêt se détériorait de jour en jour...la folie et la peur des animaux...leur réaction au contact des balles qu'on leur tirait...

L'usine ressemblait à un immense village construit autour d'une forge...mais partout ou ils passaient, les habitants ne faisaient que tester le fer qu'ils avaient sous la main. Ils demandèrent à un habitant de leur indiquer ou se trouvait leur chef...la personne leur indiqua la direction sans rien leur demander tant il était occupé. Le chef était une femme plutôt belle, vêtue d'un kimono à l'ancienne, aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon et au yeux noir d'ébènes contrastant avec sa peau pale.

-Bonjour. Commença Freya. Je suis la princesse Freya et voici ma sœur Hilda ainsi que nos gardes du corps.

La femme sourit.

-Enchantée, je suis Yumina Ayashi. Et je dirige cette forge. Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison en particulier.

-Vous demandez d'arrêter de vous en prendre aux habitants de cette forêt. Déclara Athéna.

-Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Ils deviennent complètement fou aux contact de vos balles et nous ignorons ce qu'il risque de leur arriver.

-Je ne leur tirerai pas dessus s'ils ne tentait pas de faire repousser les arbres qu'il y avait ici avant que je n'installe mon usine.

-Il est normal qu'ils le fassent puisqu'ils étaient la bien avant vous. Déclara Hilda.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas risquer de faire baisser le taux de marchandise, cet endroit est très riche en fer et les ventes n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. Je ne tiens donc pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à mon travail.

-Mais...

-Il suffit, cette conversation est...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase qu'une alarme retentit et une voix d'homme cria:

-AUX LOUPS ! AUX LOUPS !

Yumina grogna et se leva. Elle prit un sabre qu'elle attacha à sa hanche et un fusil qu'elle mit dans son dos.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Depuis quelque mois, une meute de loup dirigée par un jeune garçon vient nous causer des ennuies. Ce garçon en veut à ma vie.

-De quoi a-t-il l'air ? Demanda Shiryu.

-Je ne sais pas...quand il vient il porte une peau de loup sur sa tête qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux et un masque en terre rouge.

Shiryu eut peur de deviner de qui il s'agissait, aussi décida-t-il d'accompagner Yumina jusqu'au centre de la place. Un homme s'approcha de sa patronne et s'écria:

-Les loups sont restés dehors mais le garçon est quelque par, par ici.

-Il est temps de régler nos comptes. Déclara la jeune femme en sortant son sabre.

Juste à ce moment, vêtu d'une peau de loup blanc sur la tête et d'un masque rouge...une ceinture représentant un blason orné de loups autour de la taille, apparu un jeune homme avec une dague à la main. Malgré son masque, Shiryu le reconnut sans peine...Fenrir ! Il leva sa dague et fonça, il sauta du toit ou il était perché et accouru vers la femme. Tous les habitants du village étaient autour d'eux et s'apprêtaient à protéger leur chef au cas ou. Yumina envoya un coup qui fit perdre au garçon sa peau de loup révélant sa longue chevelure bleu ciel. Puis un homme parmi les villageois chargea son fusil et tira. Fenrir évita juste à temps mais son masque explosa, dévoilant ainsi son visage aux autres. Freya mit sa main devant sa bouche et Hilda ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Shiryu en s'approcha.

Il saisit Fenrir par le bras et celui de Yumina par l'autre main.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça jeune homme !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que le problème se réglera. Répondit calmement Shiryu.

-Retourne auprès de ta déesse Shiryu ! S'écria Fenrir en mordant dans son bras pour le faire lâcher prise.

-C'est hors de question, que je te laisse mourir inutilement.

-Oh, il te plait ce petit louveteau ? Tu voudrais l'épouser ? Se moqua Yumina.

Shiryu la regarda d'un air troublé mais se reprit et assomma la femme d'un coup dans le ventre avant de faire pareil avec Fenrir. Des hommes et des femmes arrivèrent pour s'occuper de leur patronne pendant que le dragon souleva le guerrier du loup dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Il commença à partir avec sa déesse et les autres quand...

-Repose ce monstre à terre !

Il se retourna pour voir une femme qui tenait un fusil dans sa main. Il ne dit rien et continua sa route...le coup partit, Shiryu ne fit rien pou l'éviter. Et ne portant pas son armure, sa poitrine fut perforée par la balle. Mais il ne flancha pas et continua d'avancer avec ses amis en tenant le garçon loup dans ses bras. Ils sortirent sans rencontrer d'autre problème, aussitôt, Jing arriva en courant avec les autres. Shiryu les rassura en leur disant que Fenrir n'était qu'évanouis. Ensemble, ils partirent pour regagner le domaine sacré. Athéna s'inquiétait pour son chevalier...elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant, elle espérait qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent...mais cela ne se passa pas comme ça. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin quand Fenrir s'éveilla, il se débattit pour qu'on le lâche, et dés qu'il fut à terre...Shiryu s'écroula. Aussitôt, Jing s'approcha et montra des crocs près à le dévorer devant une Athéna prête à intervenir. Quand ils entendirent la voix du guerrier du loup:

-Jing, arrêtes ! Laisse le ! C'est ma proie !

Fenrir s'avança vers Shiryu en se tenant le ventre. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et déclara d'une voix ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion:

-Abattu par ces hommes sans cœur...tu vas mourir...

Freya voulut dire quelque chose mais Hilda l'en empêcha. Fenrir continua donc à parler:

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de la tuer ? Dis le moi ! Avant de mourir !

Shiryu grimaça et murmura:

-Parce qu'ils t'auraient tué ensuite...voila pourquoi...

-Mourir ne me fait pas peur ! Si c'est pour chasser ces fichus humains de notre territoire !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes la vie...

-Et bien c'est toi qui va la perdre pour avoir sauver celle qui est à l'origine de nos problèmes !

Fenrir prit le petit poignard accroché à sa hanche, retourna le corps de Shiryu et posa le bout de l'arme sur son cou. Saori et les autres chevaliers sursautèrent.

-Je vais te trancher la gorge comme ça je n'aurai plus à entendre tes sottises ! S'écria Fenrir.

-...Je...ne veux pas que tu meurs...Murmura Shiryu.

-Tais-toi chevalier du dragon ! Je n'ai que faire de tes envies !

Shiryu ouvrit faiblement les yeux et le regarda...il le trouvait si beau avec son petit air colérique sur le visage...s'il avait pu il aurait caressé sa joue...mais comme il n'en avait pas la force il se contenta de murmurer:

-...Tu es si beau Fenrir...

Tous sursautèrent, et en particulier Fenrir qui recula de quelques pas...il était bien le premier à lui dire quelque chose comme ça ! Il rougit un peu mais l'obscurité le cacha bien. Jing s'approcha, mais le guerrier du loup le retint en lui disant de ne pas le manger. Il regarda encore le chevalier qui venait de perdre conscience. Il s'avança vers Hilda et lui donna un petit sac en peau de daim qui était caché sous sa tunique.

-Tenez, retournez vite au domaine sacré et appliquez ceci sur sa blessure, ce sera douloureux et très dur mais c'est le seul moyen de le sauver. Mais...il est fort, il survivra.

Hilda prit le petit sac, Athéna remercia Fenrir qui regarda une dernière fois Shiryu avant de partir avec les loups sur ces quelques mot: «Je viendrai au domaine sacré demain matin.»

_**A suivre**_


	5. Réveil

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Réveil

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_ Jessi-k94: Oui j'ai revu la saga d'Asgard il y a peu et je confirme que les cheveux de Fenrir sont bleu ciel. Et oui, tu as raison j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à la «Princesse Mononoké», c'est tout simplement mon film préféré ^^. Et je vois bien Fenrir dans le rôle de la princesse des loups XD. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à très bientôt.

Chapitre 4. Réveil

La douleur...la douleur...encore et encore la même douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Un puissant feu dévorait et brulait ses chairs...un poison qui coulait dans son sang...dans ses veines. Il se battait contre elle, il résistait à la tentation de se laisser tranquillement porter vers la mort...non...il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore tant de chose à faire ! Il voulait se réveiller ! Il voulait vivre ! Il voulait ouvrir les yeux !

…_..._

Lentement...Shiryu ouvrit les yeux...il était allongé dans un grand lit blanc...ou était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se sentait faible...il ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis...tout lui revint...la balle qui avait transpercé sa poitrine...Fenrir qui s'était mis en colère contre lui...il posa une main sur sa poitrine et ouvrit de grand yeux en se redressant...plus rien ! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure ! Même pas une cicatrice ! Il retomba mollement sur sa couche, à bout de force. Il entendit un bruit sur le côté, lentement, il se aperçut Fenrir. Le guerrier du loup ferma la porte derrière lui...inutile de dire que Jing était à ses côtés. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Le guerrier du nord s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda avec attention.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Faible. Répondit le dragon.

-C'est normal, c'est un des effets du poison que contenait cette balle qui t'a transpercé...elle te brule de l'intérieur et te vide de tes forces. Mais grâce aux herbes que j'ai donné à Dame Freya, tu es hors de danger maintenant.

-...Merci...

Fenrir secoua la tête et lui tendit un morceau de viande qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Mange, avec ça, d'ici ce soir tu seras sur pied.

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche et commença à mâcher ce morceau de viande que lui tendait le loup. Il essaya de manger seul mais il se sentait si faible qu'il avait du mal. Fenrir le vit bien et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui prendre la viande et ma mettre dans sa bouche pour la mâcher lui-même. Puis il se pencha, rougissant un peu, et posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du dragon qui sursauta en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il sentit le loup ouvrir la bouche et pousser la nourriture avec sa langue pour que Shiryu puisse manger. Il se sépara de lui laissant le dragon avaler. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le chevalier divin ne semblait pas choqué...il semblait même lui demander de recommencer. Le guerrier divin ne se fit pas prier et recommença à le nourrir de la même façon. Le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il aimait cette sensation que lui procurait les lèvres du jeune loup au dessus de lui.

Après cela, ils discutèrent un peu:

-Je suis resté inconscient...

-Une semaine entière. Répondit Fenrir.

-Et comment avance les choses ?

-Pas très bien j'avoue...Leur chef refuse de nous écouter...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

-Un troupeau de sanglier de ma connaissance va tenter de raser les forges...je connais bien leur chef Okoto (Hou le vilain copiage de la princesse Mononoké !)...il ira jusqu'au bout pour les empêcher de détruire la forêt...mais je m'inquiète...nous avons enfin compris ce qu'il risquait de se passer si les animaux entraient en contact avec les balles de poison...

-Et ?

-Ils se transforment en démons...

-En démons ?

-Oui...ils perdent la raison et ne distinguent plus leurs amis de leurs ennemis.

-Oula !

-Oui...aussi je compte me rendre sur le champ de bataille avec mes loups afin d'intervenir en cas de problème. Et par prévention, Jing vous apportera d'autres herbes pour vous soignez des balles au cas ou.

-Merci Fenrir.

Le jeune loup secoua encore la tête. Puis, il dit au dragon qu'il devait se reposer et sortit de la pièce. Shiryu savait que son ami se dirigeait vers le champ de bataille. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et se rendormit.

Il rêva...il voyait les sangliers approcher des forges...les détruire...il les voyait se faire tuer...Fenrir qui arrive en compagnie de deux de ses loups afin d'aider le plus vieux...puis plus rien.

Il se réveilla avec une impression étrange...son rêve...il avait l'impression que ça allait se passer...il se passa une main sur le visage et se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu mais il pouvait bouger. Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle du trône...la il trouva les deux princesses d'Asgard...les guerriers divin...Athéna, les chevaliers d'or et Shunrei...? Celle ci accourut vers lui et lui expliqua de Dohko l'avait prévenue qu'il avait été blessé, elle s'était donc déplacée pour venir le voir. Shura prit Shiryu dans ses bras, heureux qu'il aille mieux. Le chevalier de la balance fit de même. Bizarrement...quand Shunrei l'embrassa...cela ne lui fit aucun effet...rien...il n'avait rien ressenti. Mais il ne s'occupa pas de ce détail très longtemps car Jing arriva en tenant dans sa gueule un sac remplit de plante. Freya le prit et caressa la tête du loup pour le remercier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Shiryu se rappela de quelque chose.

-Jing. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le loup bleu-gris le regarda en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Le dragon sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à l'animal.

-Tu peux apporter ceci à Fenrir pour moi ?

Jing le regarda encore un instant avant de prendre le petit présent dans sa gueule et de repartir en courant. Camus le regarda un sourcil haussé:

-D'où as-tu sorti ça ?

-J'ai demandé à Mü de le forger...avant notre départ. Répondit le dragon.

-Pour Fenrir ? Demanda Hilda.

-Oui...ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne sais pas...tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je voulais vraiment le faire.

Shunrei l'observa les sourcils froncés pendant que les autres ricanaient, eux ils avaient compris et la pauvre fille n'allait pas aimer ça. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'attendre la fin de la bataille au Sanctuaire d'Odin, pensant quand même chacun à revêtir leurs armures, on ne sait jamais.

Fenrir était caché dans la forêt, non la ou la bataille allait commencer. Il était accompagné d'un de ses loups, tous deux attendaient le retour de Jing. De la ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la forge ou travaillaient les habitants...ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il allait se produire. Ils pouvaient aussi voir un peu plus loin les sangliers se préparer au combat. Le guerrier du loup espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien. Il entendit du bruit à côté et se tourna, il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami revenir...il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il avait quelque chose dans la gueule. Il l'interrogea par le cosmos (Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais pour cette fic j'ai mis que Fenrir pour parler avec les animaux par son cosmos). Jing lui répondit et le guerrier sursauta:

-Un présent de la par de Shiryu ? Pour moi ?

Il prit le petit objet et regarda. C'était une chaine blanche et verte, sur laquelle pendait un petit dragon d'un vert très clair...presque blanc. Fenrir en fut souffler...et le cosmos qui se dégageait de ce pendentif...c'était celui de l'armure divine du dragon ! Shiryu avait fait forger ce collier pour lui...avec sa propre armure ? Inexplicablement le loup en fut touché, il sourit et passa le bijou à son cou...il était chaud et un doux cosmos l'entourait maintenant. Il le regarda encore un instant en murmurant:

-Il est magnifique...

Il se tourna vivement vers le champ de bataille en entendant un bruit. Le combat avait commencé...et cela s'engageait bien, les forges étaient détruites les unes après les autres. La plupart des humains furent tués et...à un moment...quand la dernière forge tomba...la totalité des sangliers fut tuée avec des sabres. Okoto, le chef, se prit une balle empoisonnée. Fenrir sauta sur ses jambes, il devait l'emmener au Sanctuaire sacré pour le soigner le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fenrir, Okoto et les deux loups se trouvaient sur le chemin le plus court pour aller chez les princesses Hilda et Freya. Le guerrier encourageait le sanglier géant à continuer. A un moment il se tourna vers ses compagnons et déclara:

-Jing, va prévenir Hilda qu'on arrive !

Le loup bleu-gris se mit à courir et disparut un peu plus loin. Fenrir regarda l'autre et dit:

-Toi, vas prévenir la meute, dis leur de ne pas s'approcher du Sanctuaire !

Aussitôt, le loup partit vers l'endroit ou se trouvait le reste de la meute. Fenrir se tourna vers Okoto, il le sentait faiblir. Il l'encouragea à continuer, ils étaient presque arrivés ! Mais...alors qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques mètres à faire...le sanglier s'écroula...des vers rouges commencèrent à sortir de sa peau. Le guerrier paniqua, non ! Pas maintenant ! Brusquement, le chef des sangliers rouvrit les yeux et se releva en crachant son sang. Il regarda Fenrir et...lui fonça dessus, le loup n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il s'effondra, sur une des défenses d'Okoto...ne se rendant ainsi pas compte que des vers commençaient à le recouvrir à son tour.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Mon loup

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Mon loup

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 5. Mon loup

Tous les chevaliers et guerriers divins attendaient l'arrivée de Fenrir devant le domaine sacré. Jing avait accouru et leur avait fait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Shiryu stressait un peu, il avait un mauvais pressentiment...un très très mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que le guerrier du loup aille bien...sinon...sinon, il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas. De plus, le guerrier divin n'avais pas son armure, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus inquiétantes. Tout à coup, ils virent une ombre sortir des bois...tous restèrent figés...c'était un sanglier géant mais...il était bizarre...il était recouvert d'étrange vers rouges et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Un démon...c'était un démon ! Jing se mit à grogner.

A cet instant, Fenrir reprit conscience...empêtré dans les vers...il grimaça...cela le brulait. Il se débattit, voulut crier mais il sentait ses forces s'en aller...petit à petit...

Shiryu comprit aussitôt que ce sanglier n'était autre qu'Okoto, le chef de la tribu que Fenrir était allé aider. Il s'avança et s'écria:

-Calmez-vous ! Ou est Fenrir ? Ou est le guerrier du loup ?

-S'il vous plait...rendez-le nous ! Continua Freya.

Le sanglier sembla se calmer un instant. Hilda se concentra et dit:

-Il dit que dans un dernier élan de raison, il va nous dire ou se trouve Fenrir...

Le sanglier secoua la tête, envoya valser ci et la quelques vers. Personne ne comprit...sauf Jing que se mit à grogner encore plus fort. Shiryu regarda mieux et sursauta...peu à peu, tous purent voir, empêtré dans les vers sur la tête d'Okoto, quelqu'un battre des jambes...avant de disparaître et que le sanglier ne devienne complètement fou...il se mit à crier. Le dragon n'hésita pas et fonça, il sauta sur la tête de l'animal.

-Shiryu ! S'écria Shunrei.

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Il arrachait les vers qui se trouvait sur la tête du sanglier pendant que celui-ci donnait des coups dans des arbres, des rochers...ou tous ce qu'il trouvait devant lui. A un moment donner, le dragon put voir quelque chose...le pendentif qu'il avait fait forger pour Fenrir !

-Fenrir !

Il arracha encore quelques vers avant de prendre le loup dans ses bras. A ce moment, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert de Shiryu.

-Shiryu ?

Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre. Le dragon tenta de sortir son ami de ce pétrin mais...Okoto secoua violemment la tête et envoya valser Shiryu dans une source un peu plus loin pendant que Fenrir re-disparaissait en criant. Jing grogna encore plus fort et fonça, il sauta et mordit le sanglier. Il tenta à son tour de sortir du guerrier de la, il était hors de question que son meilleur ami meurt une fois de plus sous ses yeux ! Afin de l'aider, Shura lança son Excalibur sur l'animal. Les guerriers divins aussi attaquèrent, prenant garde à ne pas blesser leur amis toujours prisonnier. Quand il commença à faiblir, Aioros lui donna le coup de grâce en lui tirant une flèche en pleine tête. Jing concentra son cosmos et envoya un message à Shiryu qui venait de reprendre conscience sous l'eau:

_«Shiryu...ne peux-tu sauver ton bien aimé ?»_

Le dragon sortit de l'eau et accourut. Shunrei voulut le serrer contre elle mais il passa devant elle sans lui prêter attention. Ce qui eut pour effet de briser le cœur de la jeune fille. Le chevalier courut vers Jing qui se trouvait à côté du cadavre du sanglier...la forme qu'il venait d'en extirper, était étendu à ses pattes, entièrement recouverte d'une sorte de vase noire. Shiryu prit la forme dans ses bras et replongea dans la source en murmurant à l'oreille de celui qui se trouvait dans ses bras:

-Fenrir...je t'en pris ne meurs pas...j'ai besoin de toi.

Peu à peu, la vase partit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras du dragon. Une fois entièrement nettoyé, il sortit de l'eau en tenant Fenrir dans ses bras comme une mariée. Il le porta jusque dans le domaine sacré...sous le regard horrifié de Shunrei qui commençait à comprendre certaine chose.

…_..._

Fenrir s'éveilla un peu plus tard...il se sentait un peu vaseux mais tout allait bien. Il s'étira et se mit en position assise, il regarda autour de lui...il se trouvait dans une des chambres du Sanctuaire d'Hilda. Son regard se posa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit...son cœur rata un battement à la vue de Shiryu qui dormait paisiblement. Il eut un petit sourire...il l'avait sauvé...il l'observa un peu...il était si beau quand il dormait. Ses longs cheveux noirs venant légèrement ombragé son visage serein. Mais...il perdit vite son sourire...ce si beau garçon n'était pas à lui...mais à cette fille...Shunrei...il poussa un petit soupir à fendre l'âme...réveillant ainsi le dragon. Il papillonna des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'ambre de Fenrir. Il sourit et se leva pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien...merci de m'avoir aidé.

-C'est plutôt Jing qu'il faut remercier, sans lui on y serait pas arriver.

Fenrir sourit à l'évocation de son ami à quatre pattes.

-Nous avons été obligés de tuer Okoto...il n'y avait plus d'espoir de lui rendre la raison...Reprit Shiryu.

-Je comprends...

Shiryu resta un instant silencieux avant de dire:

-J'ai eu si peur...si peur que tu ne t'en sorte pas...

-Hé, je suis la...je suis vivant.

-Je sais mais...quand je pense que tu aurais pu y laisser la vie...ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je...ne sais pas si...j'aurais survécu à ta disparition...

Fenrir écarquilla les yeux...une seconde...ce que Shiryu venait de lui dire...

-Et je dois t'avouer que...depuis que je t'ai revu en venant ici le mois dernier...je n'ai fait que penser à toi...matin et soir...jour et nuit...et aujourd'hui encore tu continues d'hanter mes pensées...et mes nuits...

-Sh...Shiryu...ce...ce que tu me dis la...ça sonne un peu comme une...

-C'est une déclaration.

Le jeune loup sursauta et le dragon continua:

-Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu prisonnier de ce sanglier...j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre à nouveau...te voir mourir une seconde fois sous mes yeux...et j'ai eu l'impression à ce moment que mon monde s'écroulait...

-Shiryu...

-Je ne te demande pas de partager mes sentiments...mais je voulais que tu le saches...puis-je au moins rester ton ami ?

Fenrir baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort...enfin...ce qu'il espérait depuis plus de trois ans arrivait enfin...

-Non Shiryu...

Le dragon sentit son cœur se briser mais...il se reprit quand le loup ajouta:

-Tu es bien plus que ça à mes yeux...enfin...ce que je veux dire c'est que...je...je suis tombé amoureux de toi...au premier jour...dés l'instant ou je t'ai vu il y a trois ans...pendant la bataille d'Asgard.

Fenrir releva la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes et déclara avec un merveilleux sourire:

-Je t'aime Shiryu.

Shiryu tendit une main tremblante vers Fenrir et la posa sur sa joue. Le loup le regarda en souriant. Le dragon murmura:

-Moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime Fenrir...pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt alors que c'était évident...

-Que vas-tu faire de Shunrei ? C'est ta fiancé tout de même...

-Je ne sais pas...et pour l'instant...c'est le cadet de mes soucis...pour le moment Fenrir...je te le demande...sois mon loup...à moi et à moi seul.

Fenrir sourit et posa sa main sur celle du dragon, toujours sur sa joue. Il répondit:

-Oui...je suis ton loup. Je t'appartiens désormais. Je ne désire que ça...

Shiryu se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Fenrir des siennes. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de leurs hanches...ils ne purent approfondir leur échange car Siegfried entra dans un grand fracas, les faisant sursauter, il cria:

-Désolé de vous dérangez mais il y a un problème ! Fenrir, Jing ne va pas bien du tout ! On pense qu'il a été empoisonné par les vers qui se trouvaient sur le corps du sanglier qu'on a tué !

Aussitôt, le loup se leva et courut jusqu'à la salle du trône, Shiryu sur ses talons. La, ils trouvèrent Jing étendu par terre, des taches noires commençaient à apparaître sur son pelage...il respirait difficilement. Fenrir se jeta à ses côtés.

-Jing ! Oh mon dieu ! Jing !

-Ne t'énerves pas Fenrir ! S'écria Hilda.

-Par pitié ! Dite moi qu'il ne va pas mourir !

-Je regrette...mais il n'y a rien à faire...

-Non ! Il doit y avoir un moyen !

-Comment se fait-il que Fenrir et moi ne soyons pas infectés ? Demanda Shiryu.

-Je pense que c'est grâce à ton armure divine Shiryu. Expliqua Athéna. Elle possède de mon sang, je pense que c'est pour ça. Toi, tu as ton armure et Fenrir à le pendentif que tu as fait forgé avec.

Shiryu réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière et s'exclama:

-Peut être que si Fenrir et moi transmettons un peu de ce cosmos à Jing il s'en sortira !

-...Il est vrai que c'est une solution. Déclara Camus.

Sur ces mots, tous sortirent de la salle. Fenrir regarda son ami à quatre pattes et se coucha près de lui, il posa une main sur son pelage et lui transmis un peu de son cosmos maintenant chargé de celui du pendentif. Shiryu s'allongea aussi, vêtu de son armure divine, il posa sa main sur celle de Fenrir et commença à transmettre son énergie au loup bleu-gris. Le regard des deux guerriers se rencontrèrent. Ils se sourirent et fermèrent les yeux...maintenant...ils n'espéraient plus qu'un chose...que leur idée fonctionne.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Réglement de compte

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Règlement de compte

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 6. Règlement de compte

Devant le domaine sacré, les guerriers divins et les chevaliers attendaient. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre à part attendre et espérer que tout se passe bien. Shunrei, elle, était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre que son fiancé était en train de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Cela la mettait hors d'elle. C'était hors de question ! Shiryu était à elle et elle ne le laisserait à personne d'autre ! Juste à cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Shiryu et un Fenrir complètement épuisés...mais ils souriaient...car derrière eux marchait tranquillement un Jing revitalisé. Freya se jeta sur le loup en criant. Hilda se contenta d'une caresse sur la tête. Athéna proposa aux deux jeunes hommes d'aller se reposer mais ils refusèrent...ils avaient encore une chose à faire.

Pendant ce temps Yumina fulminait de colère...tout était détruit. Tout était à reconstruire. Les quelques habitants qui avaient survécu au combat voulurent protester, ils savaient que s'ils reconstruisaient l'usine, il se passerait la même chose que quelques heures plus tôt. Mais leur chef ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et les remit tout de suite au travail. La, elle regarder ses employés dégager les débris tout en grommelant. Sa colère monta d'un cran quand elle vit arriver les habitants du domaine sacré. Encore une fois, ils lui demandèrent de tout arrêter, elle refusa.

-A cause de vous, je vais prendre du retard dans mes commandes ! Il est hors de question que vous veniez tout gâcher une nouvelle fois ! S'écria Yumina.

-C'est notre dernier avertissement. Gronda Camus.

-Vous croyez faire peur à qui en prenant ce regard glacial et ce ton sec, monsieur le décoloré ? (Camus: Pardon ? Karha: Désolée, pas eu le choix).

Angelo, qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son amant qu'il trouvait en tout point parfait (Angelo: Et c'est vrai !), rugit:

-Un: Vous avez intérêt à retirer ce que vous venez de dire. Deux: Vous allez arrêter vos conneries immédiatement !

-Encore une fois...c'est hors de question !

-Très bien...comme vous voudrez. Murmura Fenrir...avant de mettre ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et de siffler.

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Yumina se retrouva par terre...avec les crocs de Jing plantés dans sa gorge. Le loup se sépara d'elle et pour être totalement qu'elle irait en Enfers...et aussi pour se venger du fait qu'elle est insulté son amant...Angelo l'envoya dans le puits des âmes via les Cercles de l'esprit. Enfin...c'était fini.

Enfin...pas totalement...Shiryu avait encore un problème...Shunrei qui se mit à lui hurler dessus dés qu'ils furent rentrés au domaine sacré. Elle l'accusait de la trahir en agissant de cette façon. Shiryu lui, l'écoutait en se massant les tempes...oui il aimait Fenrir...oui il était fiancé à Shunrei...oui il ne pourrait pas tenir son engagement à cause de son amour...oui il la laissait tomber...Il soupira et déclara:

-Shunrei...je t'assure que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de tomber amoureux de Fenrir...avant de venir ici, j'étais persuadé que tu étais l'amour de ma vie et que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours...mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence...nous nous sommes trompés, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Toi aussi un jour tu t'en rendras compte...

-Non ! Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie ! Il est hors de question que tu rompes nos fiançailles !

Shiryu soupira:

-Shunrei...je sais que tu dois te sentir mal vis à vis de tout cela mais...si tu réfléchissais deux secondes tu te rendrais compte que c'est juste de la jalousie que tu ressens la, pas de l'amour.

-Que...quoi ?

-Tu es jalouse car je regarde plus Fenrir que toi, mais si tu m'aimais vraiment tu comprendrais que c'est lui que j'aime et tu ne m'empêcherais pas de vouloir être avec lui. Car tu ne voudrais que mon bonheur. Mais la...tu ne penses qu'au tien...tu es égoïste.

Shunrei sentit la colère monter de plus en plus.

-Parce que tu crois, Shiryu, que ce n'est pas égoïste de ta part de rompre tes engagements ?

-...Peut être...mais je préfère faire ça en sachant que je serai heureux, plutôt que de les tenir et d'être malheureux et de regretter à jamais.

-Alors...Alors tu me détestes ?

-Non...je t'aime comme une petite sœur...c'est tout...pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre...et de t'avoir laissé espérer pendant toutes ces années...

Shunrei sentit les larmes couler le longs de ses joues. Alors partit en courant et en lui hurlant qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Shiryu la regarda partir sans essayer de la retenir, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter. Il eut un petit sourire en sentant deux bras fins l'entourer. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard ambre de Fenrir qui lui souriait tristement, l'air désolé. Le dragon le serra contre lui en disant:

-Ce n'est rien, elle finira par accepter.

-Ça me rend triste quand même...tu tiens beaucoup à elle...

-Pas autant que je tiens à toi.

Shiryu se pencha et embrassa son loup sur les lèvres. Derrière eux, les chevaliers d'or et Athéna souriaient pendant que les guerriers divins, Hilda et Freya, s'apprêtaient à sortir la bouteille de champagne. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que Fenrir soupirait en pensant au dragon, étant convaincu que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Shiryu pense à inviter le domaine d'Asgard à son mariage...avec Fenrir bien sur. (Oula, les guerriers divins vont un peu vite ! Ils sont ensembles depuis même pas une journée quand même ! Faut pas précipiter les choses !)

_**A suivre**_


	8. Epilogue

_Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord_

Titre:

Ma rencontre avec un loup du nord

Chapitre:

Épilogue

Couple:

Shiryu x Fenrir

Note de l'auteur:

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple pourtant adorable ! C'est une honte ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier ! _

Fenrir: Et voilà, ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver...elle m'a pris pour cible.

Shiryu: Bon vaut mieux que tu sois avec moi qu'avec un horrible crapaud comme Zélos...

Fenrir: ...Certes.

Résumé:

Trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, Shiryu part en excursion à Asgard...il va y croiser un visage familier. Sentiments, dilemme et une nouvelle menace arrive.

_**Commentaires:**_

Épilogue

Fenrir marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, l'esprit dans le vague...Shiryu était reparti le lendemain de leur victoire...il se sentait seul...cela faisait deux semaines quand même...il lui manquait tellement...Poussant un petit soupir, il arriva sous une cascade, il s'accroupit et toucha un peu l'eau...elle était bonne. Il décida de se détendre un peu, il enleva son haut, ses bracelets, ses chaussures, son pantalon et enfin son boxer. Il entra doucement dans l'eau en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être...il était bien comme ça. Il avança encore, laissant ses longs cheveux cascader dans son dos puis flotter sur l'eau. Quand il en eu jusqu'à la taille il commença à humidifier chaque partie de son corps avant de se mettre à nager, il finit tremper de la tête au pied. Il s'ébroua pendant plusieurs minutes, mettant ses soucis de côté.

Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver dans son dos...par contre, il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par la taille. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna...pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shiryu qui lui souriait. Fenrir cria de joie et se jeta à son cou. Le dragon rit un peu et embrassa son compagnon. Le loup ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il était aussi nu que lui.

-Shiryu, tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi. Désolé pour tout ce temps, mais il a fallu que je rentre pour régler certaine chose...

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu ne demandes pas quoi ?

-Bah, ça ne regarde que toi ça.

-Non, ça nous regarde nous.

-Hein ?

-J'étais retourné aux Cinq Pics, pour nous faire construire une maison rien qu'à nous, il y aura assez de place autour pour ta meute. Enfin, si tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi.

Fenrir sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Lui ? Partir vivre avec Shiryu ? En Chine ? Avec le reste de sa meute ? Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il se jeta encore une fois sur son dragon en criant que oui il voulait partir vivre avec lui. Le chevalier sourit et l'embrassa encore...mais plus profondément que d'habitude. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour un long et langoureux ballet. Le chevalier divin ouvrit un peu les yeux pour regarder ceux clos de son amoureux...il le trouvait si beau comme ça. Il referma les yeux et agrippa la taille de son compagnon. Il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dos à un rocher. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Fenrir lâcha un gémissement de surprise. Mais que faisait-il ?

Shiryu parsema une pluie de petit baiser sur sa peau avant d'aller mordre tendrement le creux entre le cou et l'épaule, y laissant une marque. Fenrir ne semblait pas se débattre...au contraire il se mit à geindre. Le dragon alla mordiller son oreille, laissa un suçon derrière, et un à la base du cou. Ses mains se mirent à caresser ses flancs, puis ses cuisses. Sa bouche descendit le long de son torse, prit un des tétons, qui se dressaient au fil de ses caresses, entre ses lèvres pendant que l'autre se faisait pincer, tirer et tourner entre deux doigts. Le jeune loup laissa échapper un gémissement à ce contact...il ne comprenait pas...ce que lui faisait Shiryu...pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais...il aimait ça et...il voulait continuer...Le dragon descendit sa main sur le ventre de son amant tout en continuant d'embrasser, lécher, mordiller ses boutons de chair.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le sexe déjà bien dressé de Fenrir qui laissa échapper un couinement. Shiryu eut un petit sourire et commença à caresser longuement son membre. Le loup s'agrippa à ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, dans un sursaut de lucidité, le dragon se demanda si son compagnon comprenait se qu'il se passait. Il leva les yeux vers lui, son regard était voilé de désir mais...il y avait aussi de l'incompréhension, doucement, il lui demanda:

-Fenrir...est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Tu en as envie ?

-Mmmh...je sais pas ce que c'est mais...nnh...j'en ai envie...je veux pas arrêter...

Shiryu aurait du y penser plus tôt, à vivre totalement reclus de la société, Fenrir n'avait jamais du apprendre ce genre de chose. Il arrêta de martyriser ses tétons pour aller l'embrasser tout en continuant à le caresser tout doucement. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-On appelle ça faire l'amour. C'est ainsi que les humain s'accouplent...

Fenrir sursauta à ce mot. Shiryu accéléra soudainement le rythme de sa caresse faisant trembler le loup. Le dragon embrassa chaque partie de son corps avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Le loup n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide se refermer sur son membre. Il cria en posant ses mains sur la tête du chevalier. Shiryu, qui restait en apnée, caressa de sa langue le sexe de son amant, faisant monter et descendre ses lèvres dessus. Fenrir était totalement perdu dans ce monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti de sensation aussi forte...et il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements et ses cris. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, secouer d'un spasme puissant il cria le nom de son amant en se répandant dans sa bouche. Le dragon émergea en se léchant les lèvres. Il embrassa encore son loup puis, tendrement, il le retourna pour le mettre face à la pierre. Fenrir s'y cramponna, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que la suite allait être un peu plus douloureuse. Tout en embrassant sa tête, sa nuque et son dos, Shiryu fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité vierge du jeune loup, celui-ci lâcha un cri en serrant les dents...ce doigt le gênait, il lui faisait mal...il sentit le dragon caresser son sexe de l'autre main pour le détendre, il soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur cette main qui bougeait d'avant en arrière sur son membre.

Shiryu en le sentant se détendre, fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Il fit plusieurs mouvement de ciseau pour qu'il s'habitue plus vite à une présence dans son intimité, le troisième doigt fit un peu plus mal au loup qui sentit des larmes perler le coin de ses yeux. Le dragon les essuya d'un geste de la main et lui dit:

-Si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais...

-N...non...arrête pas...ah...aaaaah...

Shiryu le regarda un instant avant de retirer ses doigts et, doucement, le pénétra. Fenrir ouvrit de grand yeux en poussant un cri, plus canin qu'humain, puis il serra les dents...il avait mal...affreusement mal...Shiryu le sentit bien à sa façon de se crisper et aux larmes qui perlaient encore ses yeux. Il l'embrassa sur sa nuque et lui murmura:

-Excuse-moi Fenrir...je...ne pensais pas que tu aurais aussi mal...je...vais me retirer...

Alors que Fenrir sentait Shiryu sortir de son corps, il jeta ses bras en arrière pour attraper sa nuque et le tirer contre son dos en criant:

-Non ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Continues...mmmmh...aaaah...

Shiryu le regarda, soucieux, mais décida de faire comme il demandait, il le caressa tout en continuant sa progression. Fenrir sentit la douleur diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son amant entrer en lui...elle laissa place au plaisir...un plaisir infinie...le bonheur de ne faire qu'un avec la personne qu'on aime. Quand Shiryu fut entièrement en lui, il soupira:

-Sh...Shiryu...ouiiii...

Shiryu lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, tout en lui embrassant le crane. Puis, il commença à bouger, tout doucement, pour ne pas le blesser. Fenrir soupirait et gémissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son amant entrer et sortir de son corps...il aimait cette sensation, il voulait continuer...que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il poussa un hurlement en le sentant frôler quelque chose en lui...sa tête tourna et il vit des étoiles défiler devant ses yeux.

-En...Encore...

Shiryu sourit et continua à frapper ce point si sensible du corps de son amant. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer, il attendait qui son amant lui donner le signal. Qui lui fit vite donner quand il le sentit se cambrer dans ses bras. Il attrapa sa taille et le retourna pour le mettre face à lui tout en allant de plus en plus vite. Fenrir enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune loup n'en finissait plus de crier. Le dragon ne quittait pas le visage de son amant des yeux, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre tout en secouant la tête dans tous les sens, offrant une vision des plus sensuelles au chevalier qui était de plus en plus excité. Il empoigna le désir du loup entre ses doigts et se mit à le caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Fenrir ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il n'avait plus les idées clairs, plus du tout. Il se sentait partir, il se sentait quitter la terre. Puis...enfin...la délivrance. Il se cambra en poussant un dernier cri, il se répandit dans la main de Shiryu qui s'écoula en lui.

Ils restèrent unis...voulant encore profiter de cette chaleur qui coulait dans leurs veines. Ils se regardèrent, Shiryu sourit et lui murmura:

-Je t'aime mon petit loup des neiges.

Fenrir eut un sourire ironique et murmura à son tour:

-Je t'aime aussi Ô mon dragon divin.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et s'embrassèrent encore...oui, tout était parfait cette fois...

_**Fin**_

NDA: Oui, c'est fini...et bien c'est bon, je suis prête vous pouvez balancer les tomates. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout et je vous dis à bientôt, dans une nouvelle histoire que je commence à écrire dés maintenant ! A bientôt, bisous. Karha.


End file.
